


Лета

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Про смерть и прощание





	

**Author's Note:**

> Из старенького, перетаскиваю архивы из ЖЖ. 2004 год

Собираешься.  
Спешишь выйти за дверь.  
Пригоршню солнечных лучей для Харона -  
Сегодня он не возит за так.  
Сегодня странный день.  
Слово "прости" останавливается в дверях  
И долго, с прищуром, склонив голову набок, накручивая на палец длинную прядь,  
Насмешливо смотрит на тебя.  
Оно моложе.  
Оно меньше ростом.  
Оно, кажется, рыжее.  
Шумно вздыхает, отодвигает тебя - или это ты уступаешь ему дорогу -  
И заходит обратно в дом.  
Ты растерянно смотришь ему вслед,  
В чёрный провал двери.  
Оно уже повернуло за угол.  
Оно не обернулось.  
Поедешь без него.  
Небо там черным-черно.  
Как вода в реке.  
Как земля в феврале - звонкая от мороза, ранящая стылыми комьями, не прикрытая снегом, верно?  
Слова "я пришёл" идут рядом с тобой.  
Чуть отставая.  
Им неуютно.  
Они не знают толком, зачем они здесь.  
Идут, потому что тебе с ними легче.  
Ты их нашёл, в такую-то рань, в такой мороз.  
Они согласились поехать. Сразу. Не задавая вопросов.  
Хоть и не понимают, что им там делать.  
Харон принимает плату  
За троих.  
Когда тени высоченных берёз на том берегу дотянутся до плотины через снежное поле, расчерченное тёмными полосами, точно так же, как стволы этих берёз, и окрашенное закатом в тот же тёплый золотистый цвет, -  
Ты будешь, чертыхаясь, рыться в кармане, чтобы заплатить за обратный путь.  
А Харон будет равнодушно ждать, постукивая по льду веслом.


End file.
